vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam mediafire.com/?2ugj1s9rmxui4fa More malware: here. Links to http://www.mediafire.com/?2ugj1s9rmxui4fa Thanks, -- Sixorish 09:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) More: here. Links to sciagaj.to/pobierz/1047 I think they know we can't deal with this locally which explains for the rise in vandalism... -- Sixorish 13:36, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Trying something a bit new to attempt to hinder this. -- sulfur 14:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) User:Kitcheninterior2 The user in question created a spam blog post on Community Central. The post has since been deleted, but the masthead still contains advertising. Link: community:Special:Contributions/Kitcheninterior2—TK-999 11:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted. Please use Report:Profile. 20:12, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, and apologies.—TK-999 17:40, August 28, 2011 (UTC) sciagaj.to/pobierz/1052 Please see here. Another link very similar to the one reported above. http://sciagaj.to/pobierz/1052 Isn't there more that the local admins can do to prevent this? Beejay 12:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I have global blocked that site and the user too. 20:15, August 27, 2011 (UTC) 10 year olds iCarly Wiki is having ten year olds chat is a cattroom. Which is against COPPA law. I was telling them and they kickbanned me. Can you inform them it is against the law to hav kids under the age of 13 to chat!!!! Thank you! Seddie66 00:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not from our scope. Contact Wikia Staff. 01:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::How? ::: ? 03:51, September 1, 2011 (UTC) wiki-flash.cba.pl/jxpiinstall.exe Malware: wiki-flash.cba.pl/jxpiinstall.exe Spammed here. Thanks, -- Sixorish 15:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 16:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Spam http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Send_stylish_e_cards_online_from_sayitwithstylecards. Is spam. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:24, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting it, man you guys are fast! --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 13:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Spam http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Larsgustaf. Its spam that does not belong to the help wiki. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Questionable wiki I am not certain whether this is the right place to report it - but putting in 'tea wiki' on the 'search wikia' comes up with teawiki.com - which is 'somewhat unuseful' rather than http://tea.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page (the other links are appropriate). What can be done (as the wiki is outside Wikia)? Jackiespeel 13:20, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not entirely certain I get what you mean? I went to the main 'wikia.com', searched for 'tea wiki', and "teawiki.com" was nowhere on that list that I can see. -- sulfur 13:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) It came up for me then, and just now- and on previous occasions. Jackiespeel 13:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :So, the search on the main Wikia page? The one that brings up a localized Google search? What are the terms in the google taskbar? Might be best to report this issue via and including a screenshot. -- sulfur 13:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) This message is for VegaDark Hey Vega, remember that spammer i told you about that spammed his wiki and you warned him at central? Well he has done it again- http://dopp.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADopp&action=historysubmit&diff=4260&oldid=4236. Thank you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:36, September 1, 2011 (UTC) uptadejava.xaa.pl/install_flash_player.exe Please see this. uptadejava.xaa.pl/install_flash_player.exe It's another link which needs blocking, thank you. Beejay 01:24, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Blocked. 22:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Spam on this bad wiki Hi could somebiody check this out? http://rickisahypertroll.wikia.com/wiki/BITCH_COCK_TITTES [[user:Cuboid|'cuboid']] *contact me* 17:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh umm i found some spam on the community central here http://help.wikia.com/index.php?title=Help%27&redirect=no [[user:Cuboid|'cuboid']] *contact me* 17:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned. 22:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Advertising spam about actors on TV shows I just came across some spam involving actors Michael Graziadei and Willie Macc on a few wikis. All three IPs are from the same city. I've cleaned up what I could, but there's probably more. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 21:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) * 173.206.164.199: The Vampire Diaries * 205.189.152.166: The Vampire Diaries - Days of our Lives * 207.112.44.51: The Vampire Diaries - Blade Runner - Dragons - Calvin and Hobbes - Beavis and Butthead London Wiki This is a spam http://london.wikia.com/wiki/Depo_medrol Jackiespeel 22:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC) A spammer called Exbex He has been orphaning and hating things by removing and adding false templates. I suggest he should be blocked globally for infinite and his ip address infinite too so he can't create an account no more. Would you guys mind if you block him?Terrific joker 04:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : That's Meep sheep again. Account needs to be globally disabled. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Moncler outlet shop a price cut rule that may no comments The following blog at the Commnunity Central Wiki is spam: * w:c:community:User blog:Tamesha/Moncler outlet shop a price cut rule that may no comments Thanks! — SpikeToronto 10:09, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Gone -- RandomTime 11:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! — SpikeToronto 04:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) .hack//Wiki Spam summaries: *170.63.96.108 *210.196.243.121 *195.117.191.119 *http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/173.45.231.46 *http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/209.118.181.20 *http://dothack.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/186.5.65.165 --Lord of Dark 21:40, September 9, 2011 (UTC) More spammers over there, it gotten out of control, since the admin is rarely active.--Daipenmon 12:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Rolexx is a potential spambot that just made a account on the wiki--Daipenmon 23:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Please block the spambots and the vandal that is using it--Daipenmon 16:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) wrzucacz.pl/download/6761315735963 More malware: http://wrzucacz.pl/download/6761315735963 Spammed here. Thanks, -- Sixorish 10:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Cleaned and blocked, thanks -- RandomTime 11:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC)